


no pressure

by milkbars



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, iwachan being so undeniably soft for his whipped boyfriend, self indulgent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 18:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14242773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkbars/pseuds/milkbars
Summary: Just another evening in Oikawa’s dorm where Iwaizumi Hajime, his oh-so-caring-and-undeniably-whipped boyfriend, takes care of him.





	no pressure

**Author's Note:**

> self indulgent fluff. it’s extremely late and unedited, nevertheless, enjoy <3

Iwaizumi had seen this coming.

Everyone, except Iwaizumi, think it’s not likely for Oikawa to become overwhelmed with everything he has on his hands, usually put together and mentally stable in front of everyone. 

But Iwaizumi knows his boyfriend _slash_ childhood friend like the back of his hand. He knows deep inside, the other is barely hanging off a thread, ready to snap and let him go into darkness. One day, the thread will break, but that’s what Iwaizumi’s here for. 

He isn’t surprised when Oikawa doesn’t reply to his texts or answer his calls one night.

He most certainly isn’t surprised when he isn’t the one to open the door, but Kageyama, his roommate. 

“He’s in his room,” Kageyama tells him immediately. Iwaizumi’s expecting a grumpy frown, but instead, there was a soft grin that placed itself securely on his lips. They both give eachother a nod, already going through this more than a handful times. 

“Thanks,” he sighs, giving his shoulder a firm pat. 

As he walks over to Oikawa’s room, he sees Hinata— _ah_ so that explains why Kageyama isn’t grouchy—who waves nonchalantly at him, laid out in the couch, Kageyama following by closely, tucking himself in the shorter’s arms. 

Iwaizumi grins at the couple. _Cute_ , he thinks, shaking his head when he hears Hinata asks what he’s doing here, and Kageyama simply answering _Oikawa._

”Goodluck, Iwaizumi-san!” Hinata says to which Iwaizumi only waves in thanks. 

Iwaizumi knocks on Oikawa’s door softly then opens it. 

Oikawa‘s room is dark with the lamp on his desk as the only source of light, but even with the lack of lighting, he clearly see mess of clothes on the floor, the crumbled papers scattered around the trashbin, a careless attempt of throwing it away, books piled up on the left side of his desk, highlighters and pen littered all over. Iwaizumi inhales deeply.

The brunette is sitting at his desk, back hunched over and hand jotting something down. Iwaizumi approaches him carefully.

When he peeks over at Oikawa’s shoulder, he can manage to make out a few coherent sentences from Oikawa’s horrendous handwriting, but other than that, he makes no effort to read more, only wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his chin on his shoulder. 

At that, he can hear Oikawa sigh heavily, as if Iwaizumi’s presence was already enough to let a fraction of his bottled up emotions toil out of his body. 

Iwaizumi presses his lips against the side of his neck, right below his ear and mumbles a quiet, “It’s okay. I’m right here.” 

Oikawa’s grip on the pencil he’s holding loosens, but he’s still busy on the work in front of him. 

“C’mon, why don’t you take a break?” Iwaizumi murmurs into his skin.

The other shakes his head, continuing to scribble more sentences onto the piece of paper. 

“Please. I hate seeing you like this, _baby_.” 

Oikawa freezes, and for a slight second, Iwaizumi thinks he said something wrong, but then the brunette leans all his weight on him, turning into pudding. 

Iwaizumi wordlessly takes him to his bed, leaving to get a blanket, however, Oikawa clasps a cold hand on his wrists, voice barely audible as he says, “Don’t leave me.”

”I’ll never leave you, idiot,” Iwaizumi sighs, but the fond smile is present on his lips. He settles himself next to Oikawa, allowing his boyfriend to tuck himself by his side. Iwaizumi rubs his temples, giving Oikawa some time. 

Oikawa mumbles something against Iwaizumi’s shirt. “What was that?” 

He lifts his head, eyes blotchy and red, most likely from crying, cheeks puffy. “Why are you here?” 

Iwaizumi sighs. “Have you looked at yourself?” He swipes his thumb under his boyfriend’s eyes. 

Oikawa huffs loudly, tucking himself back in Iwaizumi’s neck. 

“You’re amazing, you know that right?” 

“No I’m not.” 

“Yes you are.”

”Iwaizumi if you’re here to just tell me bullshit then I’d rather have you—“ 

Iwaizumi pulls Oikawa away from his neck and cups his puffy cheeks, staring deep into those brown orbs. “What I’m saying isn’t bullshit,” he tucks a strand of hair behind Oikawa’s ear. “You’re the most hardworking, loyal and trustworthy person I’ve ever met, okay? You work so hard to juggle all these tasks that life’s throwing at you right now, I know it’s hard to keep it low, but it’s also okay to have not be able to handle them all. It’s okay to not be composed sometimes.”

”But Iwa-chan—“

”I’ve known you for most of my life, and you’re the best thing that has ever happened to me,” Iwaizumi cups his jaw with one hand, thumb stroking his cheekbones softly. “Not everyone is perfect.” 

Oikawa bites his lip, eyes watering as he searches for Iwaizumi’s eyes, he can only find certainty, confidence, and love. 

“I love you so fucking much, remember that.”

”Iwa-chan—“

”My fucking angel, my sunshine, the love of my life,” Iwaizumi blabbers on. 

“ _Hajime_ ,” Oikawa interrupts, the tips of his ears red. “What did I do to deserve you?”

Iwaizumi leans in and presses his lips to Oikawa’s chapped ones and kisses him slowly, the kiss has Oikawa breathless, feeling airy as if he’s on a cloud, all stress swimming in his mind flowing away into the atmosphere. 

That’s what Iwaizumi’s kisses always did, grasping onto him, and taking all the negative thoughts out of his mind and replacing them with something else he can’t seem to describe. Something that makes his chest burn and go tight. The impact of his presence alone, has him almost in tears. 

“No, baby. You deserve it all, the love, the happiness, everything in this entire universe. All for you.” 

Oikawa smiles for the first time that day and leans in for another kiss. 

“I love you, Hajime.”

”I love you so much more, Tooru.”

 

Later on that night, when they finally come out of Oikawa’s room, they’re greeted with Hinata sleeping soundlessly on Kageyama’s lap, Kageyama running his hands through the crazy mess of orange hair fondly, smile soft and pure. 

Then Iwaizumi looks at Oikawa, no doubt the same fond smile on his face as well, his insides burning with affection when he sees Oikawa give the couple a lazy smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> this was probably the most sappiest one-shot i’ve ever written in my entire life


End file.
